


Breathe In, Breathe Out

by sophiacrutchfeild



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiacrutchfeild/pseuds/sophiacrutchfeild
Summary: He didn't care if it took hours. He wasn't going to let himself hurt his lady.





	

"Breathe in. Breathe out. Don't be sad. Don't be angry."

He'd been at it for at least ten minutes. It was taking all the concentration he had to keep a small grin on his face, and let go of the pain (it hurts why WHY IT HURTS) but he had to. For his lady. It was all he could do, right now.

He may have just had his heart ripped to bits, but he was not (no NEVER) going to let himself fall down enough to be akumatized. He didn't care if it took hours. He wasn't going to let himself hurt his lady.

"Breathe in, breath out. Don't be sad. Don't be angry."

So it didn't work out like he'd hoped. She wasn't willing to watch his mask drop, (even though it wasn't like he asked HER to be in danger, just HIM why didn't she want to KNOW HIM did she not CARE) of course she cared, it was a matter of his safety. She still cared. That was why she ran (ran from YOU into the snow and left you alone ALL ALONE-)

"No. Breathe in. Breath out. Don't be sad. Don't be angry."

Moments of weakness (you're so weak that's why she doesn't love) you let the akuma in. Anyway, she didlove him (not how you want her too) and he would NOT let himself hurt her. If he were akumatized (she wouldn't care) YES she WOULD, it would hurt her… not to mention what happened on Valentine's Day… he'd come so close to hurting her. He wouldn't hurt her again. He would NOT let the akuma win (but I'll win anyway, because you're too weak) NO YOU WON'T. I WON'T LET YOU.

"Breathe in. Breathe out. Don't be sad. Don't be angry."

He couldn't let the anger and despair consume him. So she wouldn't look at him. That was what she had always wanted; nothing had changed. They were still best friends (just 'friends' never more) SHUT UP. They were still best friends. They were still partners. He'd put her in a bad position (of course you did, you ALWAYS hurt her) but they'd come out okay, right? (WRONG!)

"Breathe in. Breathe out. Don't be sad. Don't be angry."

He should just clear his mind… nope, that wouldn't work. So then, think of something else. The way she laughed at his jokes, even as she told him to knock it off (you annoy her) I actually don't believe that. The way she always had his back, and he would always have hers. The times when it was just them, talking (that almost never happens) but when it does it's perfect so who cares? All of that was without knowing secret identities.

"Breath in… Breath out. Don't let it win."

So she hadn't gone for his idea. She may not know who he was, as in, his name, but she did know who HE WAS more than anyone. She cared, too. That was why she wouldn't look at him… she was worried about his safety. His lady cared.

"Breath in. Breath out."

The akuma was gone. He sighed in relief as the black butterfly flew out of his ring.

It was hard for Adrien Agreste to keep his emotions on lockdown. It was almost impossible, at times. If it locked out the akuma… if it kept him from hurting his lady… he could do it.

He glanced at his wristwatch. "Seventeen minutes, huh? New record." He laughed. "I'm getting pretty good at this."

"How long have you been doing this?"

He jumped up from his perch on the rooftop to see her. Her blue eyes were huge as she looked at where the akuma had been trying to get in.

Chat Noir smiled. "I've got it under control, my lady."

"Chat…"

"It's fine."

It might not have been, but he could do it.

"Is it… because I didn't want to see who you are?"

He took a long breath. "My lady, I don't blame you. It's your decision, and I accept it."

"I didn't want to hurt you…"

He forced a smile, and ran a hand through his hair. "It's fine. Hawk Moth keeps sending them after me. It'll probably happen again soon, but I can fight them if I know they're coming and I concentrate."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He stared at the sky. "It's going to start snowing soon. You should get home."

"Chat."

"Ladybug."

"If it mean that much to you…"

"… Yes?"

"If you're sure. I'll look."

He turned to her, a soft smile gracing his lips. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"In that case… Ahem. 'Plagg, claws in,'" he said. As the sparks showered around him, terror flashed through him. What if she didn't…?

He looked up, and saw shock in his lady's eyes. "…No. No way…"

"My lady?"

"Adrien?"


End file.
